


Too Much Thinking

by hana_ginkawa



Series: 30 Shards - Sesshoumaru and Kagome [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Erotic Visuals, F/M, Foreplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This is a series of short stories, drabbles and so on and so forth that were written for the LiveJournal community 30shards. They are all apart of a single story for the most part that I will put together in the future. It is KagomeSesshoumaru centric.





	Too Much Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking too much distracts from much better things.

**Shard # 4 - Kiss**

**Title:** Too Much Thinking

 **Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

 **Rating:** R

 **Squicks:** Some erotic visuals, gah, I don't know how to explain it. No hard sexual moments, just foreplay.

 **Summary:** The title pretty much explains it.

* * *

It seemed incredibly ironic to her that she was in this situation. After all, hadn't she been in love with Inuyasha first? When the battle had ended, Kikyou had called in her claim upon his life. He had descended into the depths of hell with Kagome's previous incarnation, his eyes echoing the regret in his heart. Or maybe it was just regret that he had agreed to this end.

Kagome knew this had been foreseen. It didn't make it any less painful of a memory, as hope that he could or would break his promise to the miko had cemented itself in her heart. That concrete belief had cracked the day that Naraku died. She felt a frown crease the skin between her eyebrows. It had been unforeseeable though that the one to catch her as she fell had been the hanyou's half-brother.

A low growl interrupted her thoughts.

"You are far away right now."

She remembered thinking Sesshoumaru was a narcissistic bastard once. Well, maybe he still is. Okay, not a bastard though.

She gently smiled, "I'm just thinking."

A finely arched eyebrow arched even further into the shadow of his white bangs. Her eyes followed its progress until her attention was grasped by the crescent moon. She smiled, a small amused smirk, and traced its form on his skin. To do this was quite a feat. She was sure that any other human who even attempted this act would probably be dead. There were moments when she was uncertain if she _was_ still alive.

A deadly hand captured her wrist and his lips caressed the palm of her hand. A pleasant shudder flickered up her spine and the skin of her forearms became delightfully goose-pimpled. He balanced on the arm that he had regenerated and she decided then that this was a wonderful thing as his warm breath trailed down her own.

"You think too much."

She shrugged. Or as much as she could with them lying like they were. He was draped across her midsection, his hips beside hers on the bed. The room was dim, lit quietly by the half moon. She could see his pale skin, half-hidden by the covers as it were, illuminated by the silver moon. She loved to watch him move. His skin, as beautiful as it was in repose, was even better to watch as the finely shaped muscle slide underneath when he was in battle.

"I can't help it. It's just the way I am."

He snorted elegantly and dropped his head to place his lips in the valley of her breasts.

He spoke against her skin, the sound vibrating her chest bone, "Maybe this will help."

His lips burned a delicious path up to her collarbone, where he paused to lap at the indent there. She found the sensation warming not only the skin but the area between her legs. The liquid warmth rolled up her belly and loosened her muscles. He was such a considerate lover. The youkai paid exquisite attention to detail. Inuyasha had been a bumbling virgin the few times they had –

The warmth that lapped up her chin stopped her train of thought like a brick building had suddenly appeared in its tracks. The cool brush of air that followed caused her nipples to harden almost painfully so. She met his golden gaze, arrogant, loving, and aroused.

"That's better."

His lips descended to claim her own and enjoying the playful banter of their tongues, she thought it was great not to think.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
